<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sleuth Sisters (season 2) by eDawg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086051">The Sleuth Sisters (season 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg'>eDawg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sleuth Sisters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eDawg/pseuds/eDawg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rosa are the adopted daughters of Ray Holt and Kevin Cozner part two. Based on episodes from season two of Brooklyn 99. Finished off with a dash of family feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Rosa Diaz &amp; Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz &amp; Ray Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sleuth Sisters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the one with endless drills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosa was happy to see Jake come back to the 9-9 safely. She had missed him around the Precinct even if she would never tell him that. He kept the mood lighter than it otherwise was. Also, she was curious to see what would happen to Amy now that her crush was back. She knew that Amy was still with Teddy for some reason but maybe Jake would get her to wake up to the fact that she was bored with him. Teddy was the most boring man in America. Also, Jake was perfect for Amy. Rosa made it her mission now that Jake was back to get Amy to break up with Teddy (there was no way Teddy would ever break-up with her sister) and get Jake to ask her out. Or Amy could ask him out it didn’t matter.  </p>
<p>When Jake pulled Amy into the evidence lockup to talk in private Rosa thinks this might be the moment that Amy realizes that she can do better than Teddy. But when they walk out of the evidence lockup, she can tell from how awkward they are both acting the convocation did not go they way she wanted it to go. These two needed more help than Rosa realized. But first she had to get through this insipid drill that her father was forcing her, Amy and Terry to participate in. This felt like the one thousandth one. She could not help but feel this had something to do with the Super Dan thing from last year.      </p>
<p>“There’s a confused old woman here who wants to talk to a detective,” said one of the uniformed officers. Rosa turned around to see Terry with a sign with ‘old confused lady’ written on it.  </p>
<p>“Oh! Come on! Another drill,” said Rosa.</p>
<p> “Hello, my name is Adelaide. I’d like to report a crime,” said Terry.</p>
<p> “So, we’re just doing one of these every day? Why are we doing this?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“It’s Captain’s orders. My name is Adelaide van Hoyt. I’m 89 years old, and I’m here to report a crime,” said Terry. </p>
<p>“Not a problem we can help you,” said Amy with a forced smile that was way too big for her face.</p>
<p> “Adelaide van Hoyt 89 years old. Goatee 6’3”. 290 pounds,” said Rosa. She wrote all of the information down. This was getting to be too much.</p>
<p>“Hey this is a tight 240. Show Adelaide some damn respect,” said Terry.</p>
<p>It was so stupid. Rosa was starting to get worried about her father to be honest. She made a mental note to talk to Kevin about it. But at last Amy got Terry to confess to the fake crime that the fake Adelaide had committed.</p>
<p>“Captain. We are done with the drill. The old lady confessed to a 40-year-old unsolved murder in Rhode Island. We filled out the interstate file request. And remanded her to the custody of her daughter,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Adelaide has successfully transformed back into a giant man, sir,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Well done. Thank you,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“See? Instead of resisting, It’s better to just put your head down, get the job done, and then you can get on with your day,” said Amy in her most annoying voice.</p>
<p>No sooner had she said that however, “Hi, my name is Timmy and I’m lost,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“Son of a bitch,” said Amy.</p>
<p>They But then she composed herself. Rosa could feel the fact that Terry was over the drills as well, but he managed to stay in character. They led him into their playroom and gave them toys to play with. For some reason even after they were no longer within ear shot of Holt Terry didn’t drop his act. And Amy always the overachiever built an elaborate house. She truly looked mad when Terry smashed her work after things go heated with Rosa.     </p>
<p>“I work so hard on that. There were stables,” said Amy. Yup she cared too much about her Lego house. It was almost cute, it reminded Rosa of when they were kids.</p>
<p>“These toys suck,” said Terry pushing the Legos off the table. Rosa got off the couch that she was sitting on and walked over to Terry and got real close to his ear.</p>
<p>“Okay. Then I’ll get you some better toys, Timmy,” said Rosa. Rosa strutted off. Her father was driving her crazy. But she knew how to make a bad situation better. She set up a bouncy castle on the roof and brought the other two up there so they could blow off some steam.</p>
<p>“Should we be doing this?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“Come on we need this. And a seven-year-old would love it, so we’d still be doing our jobs,” said Rosa. Ushering both Amy and Terry inside. As soon as she was inside Amy started to have fun a forgot about her earlier objections.</p>
<p>“Jump, Timmy, Jump Woo! Now you’re having fun,” yelled Rosa totally oblivious to the fact that Holt was on the roof.</p>
<p>“Sargent!” yelled Holt.</p>
<p>“Captain, we were just uh…” said Terry.</p>
<p>“Timmy was cranky. We were just letting him tire himself out,” said Rosa sticking her head out of the net door. Then she went back to bouncing.</p>
<p>“Okay everyone out,” yelled Holt shutting off the fan. The castle starts to deflate.</p>
<p>“Okay it’s just kind of difficult because of the deflating,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“Out now,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Dad turn it back on. I’m very claustrophobic,” yelled Amy in panic.</p>
<p>“Sorry Amy. You should have thought of that before you started bouncing,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Dad turn the fucking bouncy castle back on,” yelled Amy. Rosa could tell that her sister was about to have panic attack.</p>
<p>“Dad you really need to turn it back on <em>now</em>,” said Rosa. Holt sighed but did what Rosa said. Rosa helped to guide Amy out of the bouncy castle before she started to hyperventilate. Rosa glared at her father.</p>
<p>“Dad! Why did you do that? You know Amy is severely claustrophobic,” said Rosa. Holt had the grace to look at least bit ashamed of himself. Terry was just standing there looking at the three of them. It took a moment for Rosa to realize why. Both her and Amy had called Holt ‘dad’ several times.</p>
<p>“Why are you staring,” snapped Rosa at Terry.</p>
<p>“Terry is confused,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“What is there to be confused about? Amy is my sister and Captain Holt is our father. And if you tell anyone this you’ll never gonna be able to eat without a straw,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Rosa!” said Holt with a hint of a smile in his voice.</p>
<p>“Just kidding Dad,” said Rosa.                                       </p>
<p>Later that night when the whole squad was together at a ‘surprise’ party for Peralta. It felt nice after stressful weeks of drills to be able to let loose. It was the end of an era of pretending that, Amy and Holt were nothing, but work colleagues was over. It was kind of sad to think that the game they had been playing for a year was now over because of a stupid bouncy castle.</p>
<p>Jake was back and Rosa assumed that Amy would be over at her house to talk about it. Watching them tonight there was clearly plenty to talk about. She could tell that both idiots had feelings for each other she wished she could break up with Teddy for Amy and then send the two on a date. But instead she had to resort to gentle on maybe not so gentle hint dropping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p>Kevin took Amy by the hand and gently dragged her into the theater. It was the night of Rosa’s ballet recital. Amy was just finishing up her third-grade year and she has a homework assignment that she wants to finish. An alphabet book with facts about Asia. Her research is impeccable, her grammar is flawless, and she is proud of her art as well she knows that she is going to get an A. So it’s not that she doesn’t want to be here it was just she was not finished with her masterpiece. She hated to stop in the middle of a school projects. It ruined her flow. On the other hand, Amy loved going to Rosa’s ballet recitals and this year Rosa got to be on the stage all by herself. She was the best in the class.</p>
<p>Actually, Rosa was very good at everything that she did. She was a good dancer, a good gymnast, as well as being good at all of the subjects at school. Amy was good in school too but unlike Rosa she seemed to have no talent for anything that was not academic in nature. She wasn’t a fast runner; she wasn’t graceful like Rosa was. It annoyed Amy that most people didn’t think of chess and spelling as sports because she excelled at both of those.</p>
<p>However, Amy was excellent at chess. She still couldn’t beat her dad but there was not a kid in her elementary school she couldn’t beat. They were all stinky losers who didn’t think ahead or adapt to surprise moves. But still Amy wished that more people took chess seriously as a sport. Even Rosa was reluctant to call it one. Amy knew that when she did it was only to humor her. But Amy enjoyed that Rosa put in the effort to humor her. She also knew that Rosa would come to support her in the Brooklyn wide elementary school chess tournament next week which is why she had let herself be guided into this dance recital without too much fuss about loss of workflow because sisters supported each other. It was fun to see her sister slay in her pink fluffy tutu.  </p>
<p>The next week Amy was standing outside of her school’s gymnasium. She was too nervous to go in though. Today was the day of the chess tournament. She wasn’t the only third grader but because she skipped a grade, she was the youngest kid there. She seemed so short compared to the other kids. She knew that when it came to chess size didn’t have any affect but still the other kids were so big and some of them were three years older than she was. She knew that she was the best in her school but that didn’t mean anything.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” asked Rosa. She reach out and wrapped her arm around Amy.</p>
<p>“I scared that I’m not good enough,” admitted Amy.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about being good enough just worry about doing the best <em>you </em>can do,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“What if I lose?”</p>
<p>“Then you lose. It does no good worrying too much about it. When I dance if I worry too much that I will mess up a step I usually do. But if I trust my body than I do much better. Trust yourself,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Do my best. Trust myself,” said Amy. “Yeah I can do that.”</p>
<p>The first game started out poorly for Amy. She could feel the pressure of competition and made a few mistakes but then her opponent got cocky and she went in for the kill. The next game she won easily in only a few moves. But she could not win every game. She ended up losing her last game and her heart dropped.  In the end she came in second place. She was so close to being the victor and yet not close enough. She was very nervous that her parents would be disappointed in her so she ran into the girls bathroom. It was Rosa of course who found her there.</p>
<p>“Amy where are you? It’s time to go,” she yelled.</p>
<p>“I live here now,” Amy called back.</p>
<p>Rosa sighed when she realized what the problem was. She ran off to go find their papa. Hopefully he could convince Amy that there was nothing to be ashamed of coming in second place. After all she had tried her hardest, she had never competed in a chess competition, and she was the youngest person in the competition. Rosa thought it very likely that she would win next year. But first she had to come out of the bathroom so they could all go home.</p>
<p>“Amy sweaty can you come out of the bathroom?” called Kevin.</p>
<p>“No! I live here now!” yelled back Amy.</p>
<p>“And why would that be?” asked Kevin.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a stinky looser,” said Amy.   </p>
<p>This broke Kevin’s heart a little. He was very proud of both of his daughter and he hope that as a father he made it clear to both of them. But Amy was hiding out in a bathroom after coming in second because she didn’t come in first. perhaps he and Ray should tell Amy more often how proud they were of her. Perhaps it was Amy’s competitiveness that made second place not good enough for her to be satisfied. Most likely it was a little of both innate traits and parenting choices. But right now he had a daughter that needed him to tell her that she did great and that he was proud of her. That even if she had come in dead last that he would be proud of her because he knew that she gave it her all.   </p>
<p>“Amy your dad and I are very proud of you. You are not a stinky looser,” said Kevin.</p>
<p>“Yes we are very proud of you,” said Holt. After Kevin elbowed him in the ribs.</p>
<p>“But I didn’t win,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“You came in second place and every person who you competed with today is very good at chess and older than you,” said Kevin.</p>
<p>“What does that have to do with anything,” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“It means they have all had longer to practice and get better than you have and yet you beat all but one of them. Amy dad and I are so, so proud of you. Now please come out of the bathroom,” said Kevin.  </p>
<p>“I’ll only come out if you buy Rosa and me ice cream,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“It’s a deal,” said Kevin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the one with a task force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wuntch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosa first remembers hearing the name Madeline Wuntch near the end of her fourth-grade year. It was clear from how her father said her name that he hated her. She had never heard her dad talk about someone with so much venom. He used metaphors all the time and outright insult her. He called her all sorts of shocking things about her. This side of her father was her absolute favorite part of him. He spent so much of his brain power coming up with new things to say about him. Of planning how to get his revenge. Sometimes she thought that he lived in a B movie that Wuntch was the villain of.</p>
<p>Her Papa however hated this side of her dad. He thought it was a total waste of time and money. He thought it would be much better if Ray took the highroad. It annoyed Kevin so much that they had a very loud argument about it. This part was not Rosa’s favorite. It worried her when her parents fought. Because sometimes it got loud, and Rosa wondered if her parents were getting a divorce.</p>
<p>“We cannot go to the Ukraine just so you can research insults,” yelled Kevin.</p>
<p>“It is not just insults. I seriously believe that Wuntch might be a Vodnik. And if she is she could be a danger to the public,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Wuntch certainly not a Vodnik,” said Kevin.</p>
<p>“Wuntch could be a Vodnik. A creature that tricks people into the swamp and then drowns them,” said Holt dryly.</p>
<p>“I think you are taking this rivalry too far,” said Kevin.</p>
<p>“Do not reduce my relationship to Wuntch to a mere rivalry. Our relationship is based on mutual hate and contempt is of far greater scope that a rivalry. It is far more epic than a rivalry. I am like Perseus and she is Medusa,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“I think that you are blowing this way out of proportion,” said Kevin.      </p>
<p>“How can you say that?” said Holt. His voice was getting louder by the minute. Rosa who had be listening from the stairs thought that now might be a good time to retreat back upstairs to the safety of her and Amy’s bedroom.</p>
<p>Amy was lying in bed reading a book. She seemed totally unaware that downstairs their parents were having a fight about Wuntch. The second fight they had in two weeks about the same thing. They seemed to be going in circles on the topic. Kevin thought that ray was over reacting, while Ray thought that Kevin was wasn’t taking his feelings seriously enough. Rosa didn’t understand why it was such a point of contention between the tow of them. Rosa plopped down next to Amy. She knew that her parents loved each other but it was hard to hear them fight.</p>
<p>Amy looked up from the book that she was reading. “Hey,” she said.</p>
<p>“Hey. Our dads are fighting about Wuntch,” said Rosa.    </p>
<p> “Again?’ asked Amy with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s bad that this is the second fight in two weeks?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“It’s kinda one fight in two parts,” says Amy thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” said Rosa. She wasn’t sure that it was two fights or one long fight over time. But if it were one that meant that her parents were very good at putting their fights on hold because they did not seem at all mad at each other in the time in between. Marriage is weird Rosa concluded. Adults are weird.</p>
<p>“Do you ever think that they might get a divorce?” asked Rosa. Then she immediately regrets saying the ‘d’ word out loud because it is clear from Amy’s face that she has not but now she is.</p>
<p>“No,” says Amy. There is a beat of silence. Then she adds, “do you think that they would?” she sound nervous.</p>
<p>“I mean I don’t think they <em>will </em>because they love each other. It’s just I don’t know…” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“They can’t get divorced,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“You’re right, it’s just a dumb fight,” says Rosa. It was probably time for Rosa to change the subject. This one was getting to sad. She was always a little worried that something terrible would happen to her family. Like maybe she was fated to be alone. But she did not want to say that out loud to Amy as she had already upset her enough today. But maybe it was a sign from the universe that she was meant to be alone when both of her parents died on the same day. Or maybe not because she had two loving parents and sister now. The universe was weird.</p>
<p>“Girls it’s time for dinner,” called Kevin.    </p>
<p>“I hope papa cooked and not dad,” said Amy. It was true. Kevin was much better cook than Ray. Ray’s food was bland as hell. And perfectly curated to have the maximum amount of amino acids and the right number of calories.</p>
<p>“I think it was papa’s turn,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>At dinner they had their usual debate about a hot button issue of the day. It was refreshing to know that the argument from before was over for now. Her two dads were back to an easy give and take and light banter with each other. They were back to being one big happy family once more.</p>
<p>“I think this summer we are going to send you two out to Seattle to spend two weeks with your aunt Debbie and your cousin Marcus,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“Why?” asked Rosa. She really didn’t know Debbie but she did know that she and Ray had a very complicated relationship.</p>
<p>“Well because it will be good for you to see another part of the country,” said Kevin.</p>
<p>“And we have decided to go to Croatia so both of us can do some research,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“Yes, both of us,” said Kevin with a slight smile on his face. “There are many folktales that might interest your dad,” he added.</p>
<p>“Does this mean that you’re done fighting?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“Yes, we are. I am sorry you heard that,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“We promise,” said Kevin.</p>
<p>And Rosa believe them. Her parents fought. Sometimes very loudly but they also always made up afterward. And most of all they never lied to either her or Amy. They believe that telling their kids the truth was very important. They knew that kids were able to handle the truth.</p>
<p>“What’s aunt Debbie like?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“Wait and see,” answered Ray. Which was his way of saying that if he said too much, he would say something he would regret.      </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holt and Terry were standing in Holt’s office. They had just scored a task and Holt was worried that this would come back and bite him. His squad was not ready to take on this new responsibility. They had all acted like children today. To say that he was disappointed would be an understatement. He was not surprised to find Jake acting out or for that matter Hitchcock and Scully. But he thought that he had raise Amy and Rosa better than that.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to sound dramatic, but today has been sub-optimal. That doesn’t leave this office. Wuntch beat me, the squad was a disaster. And in the end you know who I am angriest with?” said Holt to Terry.</p>
<p>“Yourself?” asked Terry.</p>
<p>“No. Wuntch. I need this task force to succeed, and there not a detective here who’s adult enough to lead it,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Sir I know you think that Diaz was disrespecting you, but I found her to be inspiring. She did what I should have done—stand up and tell you the truth,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“And what truth is that?” asked Holt.</p>
<p>“First everyone else made this Wuntch-lunch connection instantly. Second Wuntch didn’t beat you,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“She saddled me with this task force,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“You think she’s consumed with pettiness? You’re no better. Yes the task force is risky, but it gives us a chance to do a lot of good in the community,”</p>
<p>"I suppose that I have let Madeline distract me form our purpose,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Which is why I think Rosa should lead the task force. There’s no B.S with her,” said Terry.</p>
<p>Holt thought about what Terry had just said. He trusted terry’s judgment when it came to police work more than any other person. Terry had a wealth of experience and he knew the squad in a way he did not. (Of course, there were two members that of the squad that Terry would never know like Holt knew them but that was really beside the point.) A good leader knew when and from whom to take advice. Rosa was a had worker and a straight talker and he knew that he could trust her. There was just one hang up. She was his daughter. He was afraid that if he gave her this opportunity that people would call nepotism.</p>
<p>“Terry you will make the announcement to the squad. I don’t want to be seen playing favorites,” said Holt.</p>
<p>The squad was cleaning up the mess that they had made. This part of the Jimmy Jabs was never as fun as playing. But as responsible adults it was their job to clean up after themselves. That was what Rosa kept telling herself at least. She knew that they were screwed though. Her father was pissed. Like properly pissed. She assumed that it had more to do with the important meeting he had with Wuntch than anything else though. Wuntch was after all a long-term enemy of his.</p>
<p>“So I think that the Captain is secretly proud of all of us. I feel like we have this crazy bond and I alone under captain Holt,” said Jake. Rosa just sighed and punched Jake in the arm.</p>
<p>“Ow that hurt!” said Jake. “You are like very strong.” He looked at her with fake awe.</p>
<p>Rosa said nothing. She had watch Jake flirt with Amy the whole day even after he asked her for the phone number of her friend. She didn’t know exactly what was going on in the mind of this man but she knew that Amy was still dating Teddy and that Jake moving on would wake her up to the fact she had feeling for the man child Jake Peralta through means of jealousy. The oldest tool in the book. So when they were finally called she handed Jake that number. She hated watching two idiots not see what was right in front of them.   </p>
<p>When they came back Rosa was shock to learn that the Captain had chosen her to lead the task force. She was sure that it would be Jake because Holt saw himself as his mentor. Also now that the squad knew the truth about her family she had a bit of trepidation about taking on such a huge responsibility because she didn’t want them to think she only got the job because of who her father was. But she felt it in her bones that she would be good at leading this task force. </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The task force wasn’t going as well as Rosa hoped. Sure, they had made some arrest but nobody higher up. They really need to get some Giggle Pig suppliers. One of her CI’s had told her about a silent disco where there had been giggle pig deals, she hoped that she would find something there that could be useful. This being in charge was really starting to stress her out. If this task force didn’t work out it would be all her fault.</p>
<p>“Detective Diaz can you give me even a shred of good news about your drug task force?” asked Holt. Rosa could tell from the way he was talking that he had just come from talking with Wuntch. He had a manic for Holt tone of voice.</p>
<p>“The good new is I can be brief about it. Have nothing,” said Rosa. Terry walked over he was on the phone.</p>
<p>“Sorry I had to talk my twins into getting their hair done. There are some promises involving lollipops that I do not intend to keep,” said Terry unhelpfully.</p>
<p>“The task force has made some bust. But we still haven’t found any high-level dealer or major drug stashes,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“But we will soon,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“Is that a promise? Or just another lollipop no one is ever going to lick? Wuntch is waiting for this task force to fail. I need tangible results,” said Holt.</p>
<p>Sarge and I are going undercover at Electric Library. It’s a silent disco. Everyone wears headphones. It’s actually very respectful to the neighbors except for the lewd act and vomiting,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“There’s usually some ecstasy at these things. So hopefully we’ll find some giggle pig,” said Terry.</p>
<p>“Great I hope there is a lot of drug activity there,” said Holt. Then realizing what he had said he quickly added, “Of course, ideally, there will be nobody taking drug there or anywhere else in the district. But if drugs must be found let it be there. Please god, let it be there.”</p>
<p>Sometimes being a cop was the best. The night that Terry and Rosa went undercover was one of those times. Because to fit in it was necessary for Rosa to drink (or so she told herself) and she had to dance. Rosa loved dancing. Dancing was freedom now that it was no longer the be all end all thing in her life. She knew when she gave up ballet that she was preserving her love of dance. Anyway she was dancing and was a little more than tipsy and she was being payed to do so. Work could suck sometimes but right now it was nothing short of a dream.  </p>
<p>Oh course Terry would get side track from the mission by the preschool that his children go to. Rosa is almost mad but than it turns out that the girl with the learning grove shirt is a lead in the case and maybe they will finally have some luck in this task force that could make or break her career. Hopefully going to a fancy preschool help her become a top notch drug dealer. Because Rosa really needed a win. Lucky for her Terry (when not distracted) was good at his job and pulled through. For the first time Rosa felt like she was getting somewhere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this train wreck! this week the episodes are Episode 203 the "Jimmy Jab Games" written by Lakshmi Sundaram and episode 205 "The Mole" written by Laura McCreary. Please leave any and all feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the one with a onion rep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy is super stubborn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy was being stubborn. Rosa knew that she wanted to be the union rep but her belief that there was only one way to become captain was getting in her way. Also, she was missing the fact that Scully was incompetent. Thinking about her future plans was important but right now the squad needed someone who actually knew what a union was. She hoped that their father would be able to convince her to run. If he even listens at all. He was a stickler for rules. She just needed to get her into Holt’s office. She would just farm it as complaining about Scully.   </p>
<p>“Captain we need to talk about the Union rep elections. Scully is running again, unopposed. He is incompetent” said Rosa. Holt didn’t immediately turn his chair which prompted Amy to continue.</p>
<p>“The only reason Scully does the job is because the annual union meeting has a party sub,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“He’s been our rep for 12 years, and still pronounces ‘union’ as ‘onion’,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“As management I’m not allowed to talk about union matters. As your father I feel like this conversation might be construed as favoritism,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Scully doesn’t know anything about our pensions, and he has no idea about the new disciplinary guidelines,” said Amy. Rosa felt like this was a good time to suggest that Amy should run while she was angry. Clearly, she was the best person for the job.</p>
<p>“Hey, you should run. Going to meeting writing stuff down. You love that nerd stuff,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Writing things down is nerdy? What do you do?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“I just forget stuff like a cool person. Come on, admit it, you care about this crap,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Maybe. But I want to be captain one day, and union reps are always fighting with the brass. It’s career suicide, right sir?” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Stop trying to get me involved,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“No! I’m already fighting with the brass!” said Amy. “Look what you’ve done.”</p>
<p>But thankfully nobody on earth knew Amy half as well as Rosa did. All she had to do was buy something irresistible like new summer color tabs. Or a button maker and Amy wouldn’t be able to help herself. Office supplies was the way to Amy’s heart. It had always been like that. If Rosa had to analyze why she would say it was either because their father loved office supplies and Amy had inherited her love form him or because she like craved order in a world of disorder. A world that had been thrown out of orbit since her father had died in a moment of great chaos.</p>
<p>Rosa was willing to do all of the planning, all of the work if it meant that Scully was no longer their union rep. she had one other trick up her sleeve she just had to sign up Amy to give a speech and make election posters and put them up. Every one of these tasks made her soul hurt but she did them anyway not just for Amy who she knew really wanted it and was just too stubborn to admit it but for the whole squad. She would do this even though it made her want to barf to the squad what it deserved.    </p>
<p>That night she came up with the best slogan. It was short and to the point. She went to an office store and bought the nerdiest thing in it. She came in early to work so that she could hang her poster before Amy got to work. She wishes that Amy was here to help her she loved this stuff. But if Amy was here to help than she wouldn’t have to be doing any of. Why couldn’t her sister see reason. Rosa knew the very second that Amy found out that she was running for union rep because she could hear it from across the prescient. She could feel trouble coming like a she could feel a storm coming there was a difference in pressure in the room.  </p>
<p>“How dare you put up election signs Rosa,” said Amy in the loudest whisper ever. She had pulled her desk chair over to Rosa’s desk.</p>
<p>“Your running for office, you need posters,” said Rosa without even looking up from her work.</p>
<p>“If you haven’t noticed I am not running for anything,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are, union rep,” said Rosa still not looking up from her work.</p>
<p>Amy got up and started to walk to Captain Holt’s office she looked very mad. Rosa followed her. This was going to be good.</p>
<p>“Dad, Rosa is trying to force me to run for union rep. you have to stop her,” said Amy.  Their father did not look happy at being interrupted from his work. He pick up a New Yorker (he was the only person besides Kevin that read past the front cover) he looked lie he was about to turn his chair.</p>
<p>“I cannot do that. As I already told you I’m not allowed to get involved,” said Holt in a very final way.</p>
<p>“It’s too late anyway. You already have a campaign slogan. ‘pick Amy dummies.’ I wrote that. Tell how good it is dad,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Again, I cannot,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Look I love campaigning and making signs. Lord knows I have enough poster board at home. But dad please tell her shouldn’t run for union rep,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“I’m just gonna turn around in my chair,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“So Amy you’re saying that I should just return this… button maker,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“You think you can tempt me with a T150 button maker? dad, you gotta see this. It doesn’t even make mirror backs. This is a joke,” said Amy throwing it on the chair.</p>
<p>“Still not participating. I’m enjoying this magazine,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Jokes on you Amy. You and Scully are giving campaign speeches in the briefing room this afternoon,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“What? Dad permission to arrest Diaz for being a jerk,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Permission to shoot Santiago for being a coward,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Stop it, both of you. Now you’ve done it. You’ve made me turn my chair. I will not get involved, and I will not have this office transformed into a house of snipes and jabs. Dismissed.”</p>
<p>Rosa and Amy both left the office with their heads down. Rarely did they see their father this angry with them. But the argument was hardly over Rosa was sure of that.</p>
<p>“It’s your fault that he’s angry,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“No, it’s yours,” said Rosa. “Why can’t you just admit that you want this?”</p>
<p>“Amy, Rosa stop fighting and get back to work. You both have paperwork to get through,” said Terry.</p>
<p>The two women went to their desk and started working on their paperwork but, Rosa could feel that Amy still had something to say. She hated it when she wasn’t able to get the last word in, a trait that they shared. Later that day Rosa found Amy gluing Scully face over her face on the posters that she had spent time on. If this was her way of getting in the last word than it was lame.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“Just pointing people to the one detective who actually wants to run for union rep,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my nightmares, Amy-Scully Minotaur,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Pretty cleaver signing me up for the speech this afternoon. But guess what mine is especially bad and way too long. There’s a section where I just pick people out of the crowed and insult them. It gets really personal. Did you know that Hitchcock is technically a bastard?”</p>
<p>“Look, Amy, I know that you want to be captain one day. So did our dad. And he was constantly clashing with the brass by the very nature of who he was. If he can raise through the ranks so can you. Run for union rep because you would be great at it,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>Without saying anything Amy walked away from Rosa. She didn’t say anything, but Rosa thought that probably she had gotten through to Amy. She watched as Amy walked into Holt’s office. She wasn’t in there for long but when she came out her eyes had a new resolve in them. And when speech time came Amy knocked it out of the park Rosa knew that she had made the right decision to push Amy into the right direction.        </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raymond’s sister was so unlike like him that sometimes Rosa forgot that they had the same mother. So, when Rosa and Amy found themselves two weeks out in the Pacific North West with their aunt and their cousin Marcus Rosa hardly knew what to expect. They had hardly spent any time with their Aunt Debbie after all. Debbie was all the things Raymond was not. She was loud. She talked a lot, but she said less with one hundred words than Raymond said in five. Also, most importantly for a nine-year-old she was fun. Marcus was quite for a seven-year-old and it was hard to believe that he was the son of their eccentric aunt. But Rosa liked him. He was like the little brother that she had never had.</p>
<p>Unlike their parents Debbie did not see the need to follow a strict schedule. This seemed to throw Amy off you liked to know hours by hour what was going to happen. Debbie liked to say that schedules were for the school year and that summers were for fun. Summers were for adventure. It wasn’t that Amy didn’t want to have fun and adventures it was just that she wanted them to be planned out. What was more fun than a color-coded itinerary? Nothing that’s what.</p>
<p>So when Amy finds herself on an impromptu camping trip she feels a sense of doom. Camping trips took planning. Camping was a logistical nightmare. Camping was so foreign to a city kid like Amy. There were so many unknowns. Plus, there might be bears. Washington State had bears, and cougars that roamed the woods. Plus, camping was dirty. Amy liked to be clean.</p>
<p>Rosa seemed to have none of the hang ups that Amy had. She loved the idea of going camping. And had always had spontaneity to match Amy’s careful planning. She was excited about the prospect of doing something new. It was no secret that both Kevin and Ray were city people preferring libraries and museums to the woods. Before this trip the closest thing Rosa had got to camping was sleeping out in the yard at her Abuelos’ house.</p>
<p>The Pacific North West was very different from Upstate New York. For one thing mountains were taller and snowcapped even in the middle of July. For another the evergreen three seemed to go on forever. Aunt Debbie pulled the care into a campsite near a place called Deception Pass. Near the campsites was a lake with a swimming area and the Puget Sound. The campsite was shaded by fir trees. It was a beautiful place.</p>
<p>Even though Debbie wasn’t a planer it was clear to Rosa that she wasn’t a novice at the whole camping thing. Her and Marcus were able to put up the tent in good time. And the fire was lit by Marcus who was a boy scout. Rosa watch him do it with interest. She loved fire. She also loved axes of which Debbie had one she use to split wood so it could be used a kindling. Camping was something that Rosa thought she was going to like. It had so many cool elements to it. Maybe they would see a bear or a cougar. That would be awesome. She could tell all of her classmates back in New York that she fought a bear.</p>
<p>The first night went smoothly enough. They roasted hot dogs over the campfire as well as smores of which neither Amy nor Rosa had ever eaten. This was a shock to Marcus who had grown up going camping. Amy wasn’t a fan. There was no way of eating one without getting her fingers sticky. But she quite enjoyed toasting a marshmallow to the perfect golden-brown all the way around and eating it off the stick. Then she ate the chocolate and graham cracker separately. Rosa on the other hand liked to burn her marshmallow.</p>
<p>But their luck was not to last. They were in the PNW and even in July it could rain. the next day was damp. The rain wasn’t like the summer rain in NYC which built up all day and then was related all at once. The rain was really more like a dampness in the air. Like they were in the middle of a cloud. A fine mist. Debbie reassured Amy that the sun would burn it away by mid-day. Amy hoped that she was right because camping in the rain was not much fun. But Rosa wanted to go swimming anyways.   </p>
<p>“We’re already wet,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“It’s true mom,” said Marcus. Over the week that they had spent together Rosa plus Marcus was a recipe for trouble. </p>
<p>“But if we get wetter it will be hard to get dry again,” Amy piped up. Rosa glared at Amy there was no way she was going to ruin this for her.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to come with us,” snapped Rosa.</p>
<p>Amy didn’t have a comeback for that. She hated the idea of getting wet and then being uncomfortable for the rest of the trip in the wet clothes she was so sure wouldn’t dry but on the other hand she had the fear of missing out of all of the fun. Also Rosa never did lead her wrong. Luckily the choice was taken out of her hands when Debbie with her eye on the skies chimed in.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure that going for a swim is a good idea,” she said winking at Amy.</p>
<p>“Why not mom?” asked Marcus.</p>
<p>“Because of what Amy said. It won’t be fun being all wet afterward,” answered Debbie. She winked at Amy who gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>By afternoon the sun had fully come out and Amy, Rosa, and Marcus were able to go for a swim. Soon they were playing a game of Marco Polo. It was a lot of fun splashing around the lake with her sister and her cousin that Amy almost forgot why she was so opposed to the camping trip in the first place. Camping could be fun Amy concluded. It also could be wet and gross. It seemed that if one was experienced enough, they could go on an impromptu camping trip and it could be a successful trip even without a binder.</p>
<p>When Amy and Rosa got back to New York they were both full of tales from the PNW and Marcus and Debbie. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this! This Chapter's episode is episode 206 "Jake and Sophia" written by Tricia McAlpin &amp; David Phillips. feedback of any sort welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the one with Doug Judy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doug Judy slips through Jake and Amy's fingers once more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> When Amy and Jake came back from the prisoner transfer something had changed between them. There already had been sexual tension but now it had increased tenfold. And the worst part was now it was Jake being the idiot. He had not broken up with his new girlfriend Sophia like Rosa had wished he had. Really, she couldn’t have planned it better if she had tried. She knew that Amy had fallen out of love with Teddy and that she was going to break up with him. So, Jake inviting Teddy was truly the best way to accelerate the posses. She had though that Sophia seeing Jake and Amy together would open her eyes and she would break up with Jake. But it somehow didn’t.</p>
<p>So Amy was single and the one guy she wanted to be with was not. But Rosa knew that there was no way in the world that that relationship was going to work out. Because Jake and Amy were perfect for one another. Amy loosened up around Jake and Jake grew up a little around Amy. They balanced each other out. They tempered the most annoying parts of the each other.  </p>
<p>“Rosa it was terrible, I called Teddy the most boring person in America,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Ha I wish I could be there to see you fail miserably at being a human,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>They were in Amy’s apartment because she wasn’t done decorating hers, and the energy was off. Not that she told Amy the real reason she had insisted they go to her place. A sister still had to have a few secrets.</p>
<p>“Teddy was a nice guy; I didn’t want to hurt him more than I had too. I guess I screwed that part up,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Yep,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“What do I do Rosa?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Hope that you never see him again?” said Rosa unhelpfully. She honestly didn’t have a clue what to tell Amy. She had never had this problem. None of the guys she had dated had been nice enough for her to be worried about being sensitive to their feelings. She just dumped them and moved on.</p>
<p>“But you’re clearly not over Jake… who is calling me right now… that’s odd. Hold on Amy. Diaz,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>It turned out that one of Jake’s CIs had seen the Doug Judy in the flesh. Jake wanted Rosa’s help to bring him in. It was tempting because no body got away from her and made her look like a fool. This was her chance to finally get that slippery bastard. On the other hand, she had yet to find the head of the giggle pig ring and scored the big win for her task force and she was very stressed about it. On the other hand, it was Doug Judy they were talking about. She could spend one day helping Jake. She had no new leads anyway.</p>
<p>“Okay I’m in. We will go over the plan tomorrow,” she said and hung up the phone.      </p>
<p>“What did Jake want?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“He thinks he knows where Judy is,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Well that’s good,” said Amy.</p>
<p>The plan was a simple one. In typical Peralta fashion it entailed a costume because Jake was really just a big kid. He was also very good at his job and working with him could be a lot of fun. Only she was never going to tell him that. He would dress up like Santa and she would be a block away as back-up. The only problem was Jake was very terrible at being Santa. Almost everything he said could either be miss construed as sexual or had very dark undertones (overtones).</p>
<p>It shouldn’t surprise Rosa that their plan turned into a chase. Because there was no way that Jake was going to be able to stay cool. But she never would have thought that their chase would ended with them standing in a Christmas tree stand that had gone up in flames. It was awesome though and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was sure that the flames made her look very badass. Flames, aviator’s and a leather jacket, yeah, she was killing the game.</p>
<p>Leave it to Jake to make a fucking scene. Bringing in Judy was a big deal. But for Jake it was all about the drama, the show.</p>
<p>“The seventh wonder of the world, Dug Judy, AKA the Pontiac Bandit, foiled at last,” said Jake. It was quite a picture him as a skinny Santa. The prescient stated clapping.</p>
<p>“Wow, you guys, thank you very much,” said Doug.</p>
<p>“All right, that’s enough, Judy. This is my moment. You are not to enjoy it,” said Jake. Rosa rolled her eyes but said nothing. This was her moment too. She was after all the first person to arrest Judy a year ago. But was going to be Jake.   </p>
<p>“I can’t help it. I’m proud of you. You’re like a son to me. A white crispy son,” said Doug. Really thought Rosa these two were meant to be friends in another lifetime.</p>
<p>“How would that even work? Am I adopted?”</p>
<p>“No, your mother just really pale. Almost invisible. Anyways it’s a shame I gotta ruin your celebration by cutting a deal and getting out of here.”</p>
<p>“Never! Right?” yelled Peralta.        </p>
<p>“I’m just saying, I know a lot of real high-profile felons. Makes me a very desirable tattletale,” said Doug right at Rosa.</p>
<p>“We will never cut a deal with you, Not after you screwed us last year,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“You don’t want any info on a local burglary ring, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“Not good enough,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Testify Captain,” said Peralta in a way that normally would have made Rosa want to punch him or at lest roll her eyes. But right she just nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“How about a guy who makes fake credit cards?”</p>
<p>“Negative,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“You see that, Judy? No matter what you say, you’re going to jail,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“What about drugs? Y’all ever heard of giggle pig?” asked Doug Judy.</p>
<p>And that one sentence was why Rosa was standing here in a four-star hotel room with Jake and Doug. She was half annoyed and half amused by the men she was with. It was so clear that Jake was doing everything he could to not just admit to himself that he was friends with Doug Judy. Rosa was starting to realize that Jake was not very good at knowing his own feelings. Both Amy and Doug were proof of that. God it was so stupid.</p>
<p>While the boys ordered fancy food and hung out in robes Rosa was starting to get uncomfortable. She knew that Doug Judy was up to something, but she could not tell what it was. She had never meant any like him. His personality was an odd mix of childish and mastermind. He was clearly very smart and able to plan several steps ahead. He also had a an ego which had prompted him to ask to meet Jake a year ago. Something about this whole thing was off and she was going to figure out what it was. In the meantime, she would flirt a little with Doug because it was fun.</p>
<p>But there was only so much goofing around that she could handle. Her job was on the line. Honestly that last couple of weeks she had hardly been able to smile. She loved the fact that her father had given her this responsibility but it also meant that if this task force failed it would all be her fought. Every minute she could practically feel the pressure on her shoulders getting heavier.    </p>
<p>“Okay we held up our end of the bargain. Text Ruiz now, friend,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Fine,” said Doug. “Tito. Dot. Dot. Dot. You around, question mark. Want to meet up, period. Speech to text we live in a magical age,” said Judy.</p>
<p>“It’s like the Jetsons,” said Jake because friends.</p>
<p>“By the way, This Tito dude He spooks real easy…” said Doug.</p>
<p>“No, there’s no way you are going alone,” yelled Jake because cop. “we’re coming with you. I already have my cover story worked out. My name is Dante Thunderstone. I stole my first car at the tender age of nine,” said Jake because Jake.</p>
<p>“You had to fend for your yourself since your mother was struck by lightning.”</p>
<p>“While she was pregnant with me. She passed I lived. Some say that makes Zeus my dad,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Judy.</p>
<p>“Mythic.”</p>
<p>“That’s dope. And Rosa you could be my wife… Rosa”</p>
<p>“Why would you take your wife with you to meet a drug dealer?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“‘Cause we’re partners in everything we do,” said Doug.</p>
<p>“Aww,” said Jake.</p>
<p>They ended up agreeing that that she would be his bodyguard. Rosa could feel butterflies in her stomach. She was both nervous and excited. They could have two wins by the end of the day. Or it could go terribly wrong. There were far too many unknowns in this equation for Rosa to feel wholly comfortable with this. Also, Doug Judy was in fact very slippery and had gotten away once. She had no idea how, but she wouldn’t put it passed him.</p>
<p>When they got to the meeting spot things went as well as she dared to hope. She got to say something mildly ridiculous and Jake was his normal Jake self. There was a tense moment that Rosa thought that Jake was going to fuck up that Tito was going to realize that they were two cops, but that moment never came. Truly she couldn’t believe her luck. Also, she could hear Doug teach Jake how to steal a car so now he could join the club. (Rosa had figured out how to steel cars in her youth.) Truth be told Rosa was just barely able to keep her panic under control that Jake would. Fail at starting the car.</p>
<p>But her sense of unease grew when they moved locations. Something was about to happen. And then everything went to shit. A garbage truck barreled into the scene. And it was not the NYPD. This must be Doug Judy’s get away, but Rosa had little time to think about this because she finds herself in a physical fight. The NYPD came in to join the fray.</p>
<p>“Diaz?” Jake called to check on her.</p>
<p>“Don’t need help! Behind you!” Rosa called because Doug Judy that slippery bastard was getting away. In the end Jake did the unselfish thing and they caught Tito. A huge win for Rosa. And now she owed Jake. Usually she hated to owe people anything but realized that she really didn’t mind this time.</p>
<p>The whole Precinct came out to celebrate the success of her task force. It was a big win and she could feel a big weight fall off her shoulders. She felt more relaxed than she had for weeks. This was the big win that she needed. But she felt bad for Jake.  It was too bad that he also didn’t get the big win he was hoping for. Though why he wanted his friend to go to jail so badly was beyond her. Never the less she promised with as much conviction that they would catch him. She also did something that she did very seldomly. She Thank Jake for letting Judy go, and told him she owed him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy thought of her older sister a steady force in her life. Whenever she felt sad or anxious Rosa was always there for her. So, when she found Rosa crying on a bench during lunch she had no idea what to do about it. The only thing that Amy could think to do was to sit with Rosa silently. She had no words for her but knew that in her own time Rosa would open up. Or maybe she wouldn’t but Amy was going to be here with her. Like Rosa would for her.</p>
<p>“People suck,” said Rosa with the type of finality that Amy knew that there was nothing she could say to convince her to say more. So the two sisters just set on the bench. At the end of lunch Rosa hugged Amy and then she silently left for class. It was a meaningful moment and Amy felt very emotional for the rest of the school day.</p>
<p>If Amy thought that Rosa was going to open up to her after they got home she was wrong. Rosa went straight to their shared room and slammed the door. Amy was confused as what to do next. So she went to talk to her dad who understood Rosa in a way that she could not. They shared a kindred spirit. She knocked on the office door of her dad.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Amy open the door a crack. She stuck her head in the door. Raymond was sitting at his desk a glass of wine in his hand. She opened the door wider and stepped in. It always intimidated her to be in her dad’s domain. Rosa needed her. She could do this. It wasn’t so much that she was scared of her dad it was just that she respected him so much that sometimes she forgot that this giant in her life was also her dad.    </p>
<p>“What is wrong?” asked Ray.</p>
<p>“I think something happened to Rosa at school today. Only I don’t know what because She won’t tell me anything other than ‘people suck’,” said Amy. Ray put down his wine glass.</p>
<p>“Yes, this is important,” said Ray. He stood up. “I will go talk to Rosa,” he added.</p>
<p>Rosa slammed the door of her and Amy’s room. Life wasn’t far. People sucked. They could be so mean sometimes. They learned about something that the deemed unorthodox and they attacked. Like a cloud of gnats. She had been aware vaguely that perhaps having to fathers was weird. Like all of her friends had a mom and dad. All of the tv shows and books had stories about people had moms dads. But to her having two dads was normal. Rosa wondered why people couldn’t just let people alone.</p>
<p>She could tell that Amy was worried about her but she was determined to not tell her what was bothering her to protect her from the ugly truth. She wanted Amy to not worry about what others thought about their little family. She might not be unable to know the mean things that people were saying but she could protect Amy from them. Maybe. Amy was extremely smart. But the things they had said had been awful to hear so she herself could not and would not say them aloud to anyone.</p>
<p>There was a knock at her door. Expecting Amy, Rosa called the knocker into the room. Raymond Holt her beloved dad came instead. She figured this was Amy’s doing and silently thanked her. If anyone in the world could make her feel any better, it was Ray. He and her had always shared a wavelength. He set down next to her and for a moment neither of them said anything. Even though he had yet to talk Rosa took heart. She was always more at ease with her dad around.</p>
<p>“Amy is worried about you,” said Ray at last.</p>
<p>“Amy worries too much,” said Rosa. It wasn’t convincing even to her ear. But Ray just set there for a while longer to give her space to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her.</p>
<p>“It’s just that some of the people at school said mean things about you and papa because you’re gay,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>Both understanding and sadness bloomed on Ray’s face. This is what he had feared. He knew that no matter how hard he and Kevin tried they would not be able to prevent their daughters from hearing homophobic slurs. But it saddened him that she could not shield them from the nastiness of the world. It also did not surprise him that Rosa was trying to protect her little sister. From the moment that Amy had entered her life Rosa had been a fierce protector of her. He was proud of her but he did not want her to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I see,” said Ray. “And you didn’t want Amy to know this?” he said. It was phrased as a question, but it was really more of a statement.</p>
<p>“Amy shouldn’t have to know what kinds of things people are saying,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“You are right. But Rosa it is not your job to shield her from it,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” insisted Rosa.</p>
<p>“It is your papa and mine job to keep both of you girls safe.”</p>
<p>“But you aren’t at school,” said Rosa. Ray sighed. It was true he could not be at school to protect Amy and Rosa. He could not make the kids at school stop saying mean things. He could not protect his daughters from scraping their knees or from breaking their arms or hearts. And all of this he felt like a physical pain in this moment.</p>
<p>“You are right I cannot. But Amy is tougher than you think. Together you are stronger than alone,” said Ray.</p>
<p>Rosa thought about this. No, she could not always shield her sister. Next year they wouldn’t even be at the same school. And mean words were not new to her this year surly Amy had heard some of the same stuff that she had. Together they could face the bullies better. But there was one more thing that weighing on her.</p>
<p>“Dad how did you know you were gay?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>Raymond smiled. This question was one that he felt more prepared to deal with. “It is something that I knew from a young age. My friends had crushes on girls, and I did not. I found the male figure far more pleasing,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“I think I like both girls and boys,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“You know your own heart better than anyone else Rosa. Only you can determine your sexuality or lake thereof.”</p>
<p>“Is there a word for liking both girls and boys?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“Well some people use the term bisexual, others use other words” said Ray.</p>
<p>“Then I think I am bisexual,’ said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Then I think you are as well,” said Ray. Then he smiled. And Rosa smiled. She was glad that Amy had told Ray that she was worried about her. Her dad had a way of always making her feel much better. She would always have Amy’s back but it seemed that Amy would always have her back as well. Ray got up and kissed Rosa on the forehead. Without another word he left her to her thoughts.               </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading this fic! this chapter comes from Episode 210 and right after 209. Episode 210 "The Pontiac Bandit Returns" is written by Matt O'Brien. 209 "The Road Trip" is written by Brigitte Munoz-Liebowitz. please leave feedback. <br/>Be kind to yourself and others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The one with a winter beach house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rosa learns to text.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time again for the annual detectives only (plus Gina) weekend away. Rosa was so ready for it. She always looked forward to a weekend with her coworkers who she liked very much despite her best efforts blowing off steam, drinking too much and playing dumb party games. She got to see Gina shamelessly flirting with Terry. Charles cooked for everyone which was always a win and Amy got drunk. Amy hardly ever got drunk.</p>
<p>This year they were headed to Charles beach house because who didn’t love the beach in the winter? He always seemed to get the worst deals out of his tragic divorce. But still it should be fine. Expect one thing Rosa had been dating this cute guy and she was terrible at texting. Her instincts when it came to texting seemed to be all wrong. She just didn’t know how to be cute and flirty over text. What work in person for her did not work over text message.   </p>
<p>To make matters worse Rosa had been dating her papa’s TA.  It was a bit awkward, but he was so nice and sweet and kissable that she was willing to live through the awkward moments. Like the time that Rosa had visited him, and they had started making out in her papa’s office and somehow both of her parents walked in. Oh well shit happened. She had almost broken up with him there and then but hadn’t because well truth be told she wanted him. She wanted him in her life she wanted him to be her boyfriend.  </p>
<p>Rosa had met Andre because he was staying at her parents’ house for a couple of weeks while he looked for an apartment to rent. He had been at their weekly Sunday dinner. Rosa had hardly said a word to him all night but the next day she had an awkward conversation with her papa about whether she was single. She had told him that if Andre wanted her phone number, he could ask her himself and he had. And now she was about to go on a weekend trip and she wanted to be cute but she simply didn’t know how.</p>
<p>They agreed to drive out together. Rosa didn’t say anything even though she was certain that they would come to regret that idea. Hitchcock and Scully were coming with them this year and they were sure to do something disgusting and ruin the weekend for all of them. As they were walking out of the prescient, she spotted Andre. He was just standing there looking cute.</p>
<p>“Hey there beautiful,” said Andre. And it was like Rosa’s brain short circuited.</p>
<p>“Andre, what are you doing here?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>"I know you lost your phone charger, so I got you a new one, and I want to make sure your phone is all juiced up for some sweet long-distance texting.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. What do I owe you?” asked Rosa.        </p>
<p>“It’s a gift. All you have to say is thank you,” said Andre with a smile. God this man was the sweetest.</p>
<p>“I said thank you. That was the first thing I said,” said Rosa. Before she realized that was maybe the wrong thing to say. “Sorry. You’re nice. I’ll text you,” Rosa said.</p>
<p>“Can’t wait. Inappropriate work kiss. Too fast. Can’t stop me,” said Andre bending down to peck Rosa on the lips. Reminding her once again that Andre was not like the other men she had dated. He was sweet and not afraid of feelings. He wasn’t creepy in the slightest. She would take him home to meet her parents. Only he already knew them. Then Charles had to come and ruin her moment.</p>
<p>“Rosa D macking down with her boo on the street! I love it!” said Charles.</p>
<p>“Say ‘boo’ again, I will shoot you in the stomach,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Fine, ‘lover boy’ it is,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“What did I just say Charles? What did I just say?” said Rosa. She didn’t have to do much to make him start to retreat.</p>
<p>“You said not to say it,” Said Charles.      </p>
<p>Jake had a little of work to finish up before he left so the squad left before him. The drive up was uneventful and mostly quite just the way Rosa liked it. When they drove up to the house Rosa saw how nice it was. It only punctuated how unlucky Charles was in the divorce. It looked like a place out of a magazine.</p>
<p>“Welcome to chateau Boy-al. Eleanor told me to keep the place clean, but I don’t care. Mommy’s out of town, and we are going to party,” said Charles kicking the weekend off with the classic Boyle creepiness mixed with sweetness. He sat down what looked like amazing plate of appetizers.</p>
<p>“You call your ex-wife ‘mommy’?” asked Gina horrified.</p>
<p>“Not consciously,” said Boyle.</p>
<p>“This will do just fine,” said Terry. He stretched out on a couch. He had a brightly colored bathrobe on and slippers. Also, a huge fanny pack. He got out a Ziplock bag of pineapple.</p>
<p>“You brought pineapple?” asked Rosa impressed.</p>
<p>“Well the fanny runs deep. I am prepared for any vacation situation. I’ve got a bottle opener, sunscreen, inflatable neck pillow. Wait. Are we having…” he pulled something out of his fanny pack. “… Fondue?”</p>
<p>“Tight,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Gina, you ready to party or what?” asked Amy. She had two shots. Something about getting to six drink Amy. Something that Rosa hadn’t even seen. Gina didn’t know what she was getting herself into.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind if I… oh,” said Gina as Amy down both shots. “Whoa dang,” said Gina.</p>
<p>“You’re two shots behind, Linetti,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“What up party people?” yelled Jake who had just arrived.</p>
<p>“Hey!” yelled everyone.</p>
<p>“You know how I’m always saying it ain’t a real party till your boss shows up unexpectedly? Well it’s a party,” said Jake. Because something this weekend had to go wrong.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“Hello, party people. Peralta told me to say that,” said Captain Holt.</p>
<p>“Yeah I did,” said Jake. Like he didn’t just throw a bomb on their good times.</p>
<p>After Charles left to show Raymond his room Rosa came up to confront Jake. This was a get-away from work and the only person who couldn’t be there was her father who also happened to be her boss.</p>
<p>“What the hell Jake?!” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Look he told me this story about how his squad always excluded him, and I felt bad. He just wanted to josh around. Is that so bad?” asked Jake.</p>
<p>“He is our father Jake!” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Yes! And you love him,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“I love him, but I don’t feel completely comfortable being drunk around him,” said Amy really loudly. She was already two drinks in.</p>
<p>“Ames please keep the volume down,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Sorry it’s two drinks. I can’t help it. That’s it I’m cutting myself off,” Amy loudly whispered.</p>
<p>“So, Jake messes up and you punish me for it? Come on Amy your better than that,” said Gina. She was glaring at Amy.  </p>
<p>“You guys this weekend is going to be the best. It’s like one big supper awkward family weekend,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“This weekend is about letting loose, getting way too drunk, and you brought our father Jake. Face it this weekend is gonna suck,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“I still this could be fun. I felt bad for the guy,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“When we told you Captain Holt is our father you promised to not make things weird,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“And this is weird,” Amy chimed in.</p>
<p>“What I never promised that,” said Jake.                   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flashback</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why are you staring,” snapped Rosa at Terry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Terry is confused,” said Terry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is there to be confused about? Amy is my sister and Captain Holt is our father. And if you tell anyone this you’ll never gonna be able to eat without a straw,” said Rosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rosa!” said Holt with a hint of a smile in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Just kidding Dad,” said Rosa.                                      </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Terry was still staring at the three of them. Rosa supposed that he was putting two and two together. It was shocking she supposed he had known both Amy and her for years. Years that they were able to keep this secret. Plus, she figured from an outsiders prospective Amy and her were not that similar. Amy was a huge nerd and Rosa was a badass that everyone was scared of. But Terry was supposed to be a very good detective.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you will not tell the rest of the squad,” said Captain Holt. It was quite final.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh no screw that. Terry is gonna tell everyone,” said Terry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Terry left the roof with Rosa, Amy, and ray hot on his heels. It wasn’t that Rosa didn’t want people to know that Amy and Ray were her family it was just that she didn’t want all of her hard work being questioned. Plus, her co-workers already know too much about her. And now they were about know she had a sister. Gross.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Listen up squad, Terry has an important announcement,” said Terry.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whoever is in trouble I didn’t do it,” said Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? Nobody is in trouble. Unless you did something, I don’t know about?” said Terry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did I say someone was in trouble? Why would anyone be in trouble? Back me up Charles,” said Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jake is perfect and nothing he ever does in wrong,” said Charles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thanks bud,” said Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Anyway! As I was saying before Captain Holt is Rosa and Amy’s father,” said Terry. The whole squad was silent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not possible, Amy is too boring to have Rosa as a sister and Captain Holt as a father,” said Gina.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But robots don’t have children,” said Jake at last.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Good one Jakey,” said Charles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Terry is right. I am the father of Rosa Diaz and Amy Santiago,” said Holt. Again, there was silence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How is that possible? How did I not know about this?” asked Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe you aren’t as good of a detective as you think you are,” said Rosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s not true! I’m an excellent detective. And anyway why didn’t you tell me that you were sisters with Amy?” said Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because you would make it weird,” said Rosa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What! I never make things weird,” said Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You always make things weird,” said Amy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever I promise to not make things weird,” said Jake.</em>
</p>
<p>End of Flashback</p>
<p>“Okay so I promised not to make things weird,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Whatever if this weekend sucks it’s on you,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>After everyone got settled down Rosa slipped away. Her boyfriend had been texting her and she needed to find the right thing to text him back with. But Charles found her downstairs. She felt admitting it to herself but Charles was the one person who might be able to help her because he was so lame and cheesy.</p>
<p>“Hey what are you doing down here? Lunch is ready,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“I’m texting Andre,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Mmm texting… that’s the most intimate thing you can do to a lover with your fingers, other than washing their hair.”</p>
<p>“So I texted Andre, and he hasn’t texted me back. I can’t believe I’m asking this, but can you help me?” said Rosa ignoring the hair washing thing.</p>
<p>“Oh, Rosa, yes. I am the perfect person for this job. Okay let’s get busy. What was his initial text?” said Charles.</p>
<p>“‘I can’t believe I miss you this much after three hours X.O.’” read Rosa.</p>
<p>“X.O? girl marry him. What you write back?”</p>
<p>“‘Ha ha lame’” said Rosa. Then she saw Charles face and she quickly added, “it’s a joke. I was insulting him. You know, flirting? Think he’s mad?”</p>
<p>“I bet he’s heart broken,” said Charles. Rosa throw her phone on the table. Of course, she messed up. She had never dated anyone so nice.  </p>
<p>“No, no we can fix this. We just have to write a very sweet, very heartfelt text that will jump-start the conversation. ‘hey baby’,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“I don’t call people ‘baby’.”  </p>
<p>“You do now,” said Charles. He took the phone and starting texting.</p>
<p>Lunch was ruined by the fact that her father was there. It was impossible to be mean to people when your boss and father was at the same table. And the after lunch walk was what a eighty minute walk on a beach in the middle of winter sounded like it would be like. Horrible. If it were not for Amy dance pants and Terry’s fanny it would have been unbearable. Being in a hot tub was just as terrible plus Amy had turned into her worst drunk personality. And having two parties with drunk people trying to figure out how to properly rotate was like playing with fire. But with Charles’ help thing were going well with Andre.</p>
<p>“Hey I need to write Andre back fast. He’s already freaked out by how long it takes me to text him back,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Listen, Rosa, there’s nothing I’d rather do in my life than write a sexy text to your boyfriend, but I think this is something you got to do on your own,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“Why? You’re so good at being lame, and I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Look I like him. I really like him. I don’t want to screw this crap up,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“That’s what you should say. Just take that sentiment, remove the word ‘crap,’ and then send it,” said Charles. Rosa started to type. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” said Charles reading.</p>
<p>“Gah. I sent it.” Rosa waited two seconds then she looked at her phone. “He didn’t write back so he hates it,” she said.</p>
<p>“No. Wait. Look. Okay look. Dot, dot, dot. It’s happening! It’s a shirtless pic. We did it. We did it!” said Charles.</p>
<p>“Thanks Charles. Okay, I’m gonna leave. Don’t follow me. Things are about to get intense,” said Rosa walking off to her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good! Again,” said Ray.</p>
<p>Rosa and her dad had been at fencing all morning and truth be told she was getting tied of practicing. But her dad had very high standers for everyone in his him most of all himself. Fencing was something that her dad was trying to teach her and not only was he trying to teach her it was like he was trying to prove that he was the best fencing teacher. Fencing was not however something that Rosa was naturally good at. She thought that she should be better because she was good at dancing and was pretty coordinated. But as it turned out dancing and fencing were not the same thing. </p>
<p>“Can we take a break?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“Just run the drill one more time,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“You said that five times ago I want to take a break,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“But we are so close to perfect,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“We?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“You,” said Ray. Rosa sighed and did it again.</p>
<p>“Good! Again,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“Arrgggg this is so stupid,” said Rosa. She was done with this crap. There was no way that she was ever going to learn how to fence. She might have an excellent dad but his perfectionism was getting in his way when it came to teaching her.</p>
<p>“You are a terrible teacher,” screamed Rosa.</p>
<p>“That is ridiculous statement. I am an excellent teacher. I taught Amy how to play chess in a satisfactorily,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Uggg, you are so annoying,” said Rosa. She was so close to storming out of the room. To think that Amy was having a special day out with papa. They were probably at some boring museum but that was still better than having endless fencing drills with her dad.</p>
<p>“Today is supposed to be fun,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“You wanted to learn to fence,” said Ray.</p>
<p>“Yes, because I thought it would be fun and cool. But you ruined it,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>It was the end of her fifth-grade year and she was supposed to be having a fun day out with her dad to celebrate the good grades she got. She thought that learn to sword fight would be fun but instead it was turning out to be a lot of work. She probably should have known nothing that looked cool in the movies was in real life.</p>
<p>“Can we just do something else now?”  </p>
<p>“Sure, what do you want to do next?” asked Ray.</p>
<p>“Can we go to the Cyclone” asked Rosa.   </p>
<p>“Fine,” sighed Ray.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Amy was lost Met. Her papa was having a very long conversation with a curator in the Greek section. She should have known that one should never go to the Met with their Classic’s professor father. They hadn’t seen very much of it because her father was too busy talking. Amy had tried to pay attention, but the conversation had dragged on and on, so she had wondered off and now she was lost. If only she could find one of the booths with maps. She was fairly certain she could read the map and get back to her papa. He was probably still talking.  </p>
<p>She was on the second floor of the American wing. She had gone into a room with the most amazing stained-glass windows it was wide open and light and she liked it because it was far less claustrophobic than a lot of the other parts of the museum. But then she had wondered into the American wing. She was looking for the famous painting of Washington Crossing the Delaware. It was much bigger than she thought it was gonna be. But now she had miss placed her papa.</p>
<p>Finally, she located a map. She was on the other side of the Met. But she thought that she could chart out a path that would let her see the a much of the Met as possible without retracing her steps and if she was right her papa would be in the same spot he was when she left him.     </p>
<p>“Papa,” Amy said tapping him on the shoulder. Kevin seem to remember that he was at the Met with his daughter and not there to do research.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Amy. I seem to have gotten carried away. Do you want to see the rest of the museum now?” said Kevin.</p>
<p>“I already saw most of it by myself,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” said Kevin. He looked sheepish.</p>
<p>“It’s okay papa. Can we go now?” Amy asked.  </p>
<p>“Certainly. Where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>“We aren’t that far from the 86<sup>th</sup> Street Q station. We could ride the Q train to the end of the line,” said Amy.</p>
<p>"You want to go to Coney Island?” asked Kevin.</p>
<p>“Yes!” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Fine,” sighed Kevin.</p>
<p>An hour and a half latter they got off the train. They left the station and were greeted by the smell of sunscreen, sweet, hot-dogs and seawater. Kevin bought Amy a hot-dog from Nathans. Then they got in line to ride the Cyclone right behind Rosa and Ray. It was like they planned it. Great minds did think alike.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! thank you so much for reading. this chapter I used Episode 212 Beach House written by Lakshmi Sundaram &amp; David Phillips. Please leave feedback. thank you.<br/>Be kind to yourself and others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the one that Jake is sabotaged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello guys. this chapter took longer than I meant it to. I got distracted with all of the nothing I am doing right now.<br/>Anyway in this chapter Rosa and Amy are annoyed by Jake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The babysitters club had become an addiction for Amy during her fourth-grade year. She could not put the books down. On many occasions Amy tried in vain to get Rosa to read them. Rosa thought that they were dumb. What she did not think was dumb was the money that came from babysitting. In the summer between fifth and sixth grade Rosa started to babysit her younger cousins. (On Amy’s side of the family.) The business of being a babysitter grew to neighborhood kids (two twin girls who were five). Looking back Rosa often thought that the parents were a bit insane to leave their five-year-old twins with a ten and nine-year-old. Even a very mature nine-year-old Amy.</p>
<p>Amy did all the organizing while Rosa was the face of the operation because she was a whole year older. Amy also brought her best and only friend Kylie to help out when there were too many cousins for the two of them to handle. They might be kind of like the Babysitters Club, but Rosa had definitely not picked up a book to out of curiosity.</p>
<p>Rosa’s feelings towards babysitting fluctuated for mild disdain to mild adoration. Today on the first day of summer break she wished that she was anywhere else than at the park with two of her younger cousins. Mateo who was four and Jamie was six. It was hot and sticky and Rosa wanted to be eating to be doing something fun. They were only supposed to be watching Mateo and Jamie for an hour until a more adult person came to take over. Then their cool <em>older </em>cousin would come and pick them up and their summer fun would begin.     </p>
<p>Only everything went wrong. It started innocently enough. The two boys were on the swings trying to go higher and higher. Then a boy who was probably two or three years older than Rosa joins in on the competition. He’s older and stronger and so of course it doesn’t take that long for him to go higher. Then he decides to show off and jump off the swing when it high off the ground. To say that he lands gracefully would be a gross overstatement but it’s clear he’s done it before. But Jamie’s eyes go wide and before Rosa can open her mouth to stop him, he jumps too. Only unlike the older boy he crumples to the ground.      </p>
<p>“Jamie!” yells Rosa. She runs to him Amy hot on her heals. The older boy who is much closer gets there first much to Rosa disdain. Mateo swing is slowing down he looks like he is about to cry. The boy is in Rosa’s way she pushes him away and stoops down to see if Jamie is okay. She has no idea what to do if he isn’t. For some reason the older boy is still hovering.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you still doing here? This your fault!” yells Rosa. She doesn’t mean to sound mean but she’s really freaked out and worried right now. She doesn’t wait for his answer before she starts trying to coax Jamie to sit up. Amy is trying to clam down Mateo who has started bawling. Other people have started to gather around.</p>
<p>Rosa has managed to get Jamie to sit up. He has minor scraps his face and hand but what worries Rosa is his arm. Even at age ten having just completed the fifth grade she can tell that his arm is not supposed to look like that. She is not a doctor, but she thinks that it might be broken. A flock of moms have descended on the scene. A mom who must be the older boy’s mom starts questioning him.</p>
<p>“Jake what happened?” she asked. Jake has gone white looks like he too might start to cry.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think he’d copy me,” he said holding back tears.</p>
<p>“Jake! What have I told you about jumping of swings?” asked the mom. She looked worried. She kneels next to Rosa to help out. Rosa holds back the urge to scream at the woman. Truth be told she knows she needs help.</p>
<p>“Hi, my name is Karen. Do you need help?” she asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“I think his arm is broken,” says Rosa. Saying it out loud sends a fresh wave of panic in her chest. Hearing that his arm might be broken made Jamie start to cry. Maybe the pain had just started. Seeing Jamie cry made Mateo start to cry harder than he already was. Karen turned her attention to Jamie.</p>
<p>“Can I look at your arm?” she asked. Jamie nodded. She very carefully looked at his Arm. It was already very swollen. Her face looked concerned but calm.</p>
<p>“Where are your parents sweety?” asked Karen.</p>
<p>“We live not to far form here but they won’t be home until one in the afternoon,” said Rosa. It was twelve-thirty.</p>
<p>“And his parents?” asked Karen.</p>
<p>“They are staying with us for the week,” said Rosa. She feels the guilt starting to keep in. this is all her fault.</p>
<p>“Let’s get him to that bench,” Karen said to Rosa. Together they helped Jamie to the bench. Karen instructed him to elevate his arm. Luckily there was an ice cream truck nearby who let them have some ice to help with the swelling. Even though their house was close to the park Karen insisted on walking them home and waiting for Kevin and Ray to come home.</p>
<p>Kevin and Ray decided that it was best if they took Jamie to see a doctor. The doctor confirmed it was a broken arm, but the wrist was far too swollen to put in a cast. The break was clean and would heal fully. But Rosa still felt that she was responsible and felt so guilty, no matter how many times Kevin and Ray assured her that it wasn’t. In bed that night she finally let out the pent-up emotions and cried. It felt good to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Peralta was having a bad week. But then it was Jake Peralta so it was hard to take it too seriously. Power outages could have been the result of forgetting to pay bills. As could the hot water and running out of gas. His clothes being stollen however was to Jake’s credit was less likely to be from his extreme irresponsibility. And there was no way in hell that he would have failed his drug test. Plus put the whole string of bad luck together it seemed less likely that it was just Jake Jakeing up. So, it was entirely possible that Jake Peralta had been sabotaged. But Rosa and Amy were detectives and they had to follow all possible leads. </p>
<p>“Sir listen. The missing laundry, the hot water, the power, the gas, now this? This is not bad luck it’s pattern. Some’s is trying to sabotage me,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“And who would want to do that?” asked Holt.</p>
<p>“Probably someone I put away. It’s the only explanation,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Or you didn’t pay your bills and you only put a quarter gallon of gas in your tank cause you wanted to spend the rest on mini mart beef jerky,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Wrong, I buy my jerky online from the world’s top jerkmasters, so it looks like you need to update your jerk rolodex, which is not as dirty as it sounds. Anyways I can prove that I filled my tank all right? I even have a receipt, because I keep all my receipts like a mature adult human,” said Jake. Then to highlight just how un-adult he was he pulled out a crumpled ball of paper and started to read them off.</p>
<p>“Laser tag, wheelie shoes, remote control monster truck, aha! Gas station. Someone drained my tank,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Okay, I know you don’t do drugs, so maybe there is something to what you’re saying. I’ll talk to One Police Plaza and arrange an appeal. I’ll also put someone on this sabotage theory,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“I got it. Jake when I find whoever did this to you, I’m gonna rip out their eyeballs and fill their sockets…” said Charles. And Rosa had to admit she liked this side of Boyle.</p>
<p>“I think you might be too close to this,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Copy that,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“Santiago, Diaz: look into it,” said Holt.</p>
<p>“Noice,” said Jake.</p>
<p>The case of weather Jake had been sabotaged or was just an irresponsible man child should have been much easier. All of his financial records were a mess. But it was Peralta he was a good cop and had made his fair share of enemies over the years. Rosa did believe that sabotage was the most feasible explanation. God Jake had the coolest enemies. She wished that she was being sabotaged. It would be a cool story to tell. Assuming that this was in fact a sabotage case Rosa and Amy got to work interviewing Jake about all of the possible suspects. The list was long. But Rosa figured the hardest part of this case would be working with Jake who is not exactly chill when it came to cases.</p>
<p>Rosa was proven correct the next day. Jake, who was never early to anything, was waiting for them at the urinalysis lab. God this was going to be a long case. He also had raging trust issues. It wasn’t that Rosa was surprised to see him there, but a woman can hope.</p>
<p>“Rosa? Amy? What are you guys doing here?” asked Jake in mock surprise.</p>
<p>“Doing our non-suspended jobs. You’re not supposed to be investigating,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“I’m not. I’m sightseeing, just as Amy suggested.”</p>
<p>“At Brooklyn urine and blood?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, the internet says this is the number one urinalysis lab in all of New York,” said Jake. He took out his phone.</p>
<p>“Fun tourist selfie! Boink! Not your best,” he said taking a photo of Rosa, Amy and himself.</p>
<p>“Anyways I’m going take a walking tour in here, while you guys ask a couple of questions, and also I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes. Where have you been?” said Jake because Jake.</p>
<p>“We had to find the addresses of all 78 people you said might want to hurt you,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh and was there another stop along the way?” asked Jake.</p>
<p>“We got coffee,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Those are cappuccinos. You know how long it takes to foam that milk? Time you could have spent on my case, but I guess it’s just froth over friends with you two. Anyways lets do this,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Jake, I can’t believe I’m about to say this. I really wish you could come look at urine with us, but you can’t. your suspended. Go home,” said Amy her eyes begging him to understand. It didn’t seemed that he had. They both walk away before Jake could say his response.</p>
<p>The urine lab was no help at all. The findings were inconclusive. The place was very well organized and yet Jake’s file was all messed up, but they still had the sample. So, they had them run the test once more. His pee had cocaine and meth in it. But Rosa knew that Jake didn’t do either of those drugs. Jake was many things, but he was not a law breaker. He also knew how to have a fun time without drugs. There had to be other leads.</p>
<p>They got into Amy’s car. Amy, like always, drove like a 79-year-old. Why did she ever let Amy drive? It was a bad idea. She always hated it when Amy drove. She hated it even more when Jakes popped up out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“When you finally change lanes an hour from now, we should go talk to Jake’s super see if there was a power outage” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“What?” said Jake. He shocks both Amy and Rosa by popping up from the back seat. Rosa punched him square in the nose out of shock.</p>
<p>“Oh! Why would you do that? I just broke into your car and just popped up without warning. Not cool,” Jake asked and answered his own question.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“I thought I was hitching a ride to Rikers to so we can interview some convicts I put away, but apparently you’re still wasting time investigating me,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s your fault we have to check up on our power outages. You have three mini fridges plug into the same outlet,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Three mini fridges are cheaper than one regular one,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“We’re just doing our jobs. Why don’t you trust us?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“How can I? You didn’t even know a man was laying in the back seat of your car. And when you two were buys lolly-gargling,” said Jake. Amy mad a face at him. “I’m not familiar with the term,” said Jake in response. Then he continued, “I was investigating. I’ll send you some selfies,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Look, we’re gonna get to your list. We just have to rule out other possibilities first. You know there is a real chance that no one is after you,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Yeah but I’m telling you that someone is. That should be enough,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“And we told you to trust us. That should be enough,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“All right fine. You don’t want my help? You’re not going to get it,” said Jake. And he got out of the car.</p>
<p>“Dude…” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Fine I’ll just solve the case on my own,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Just let us take you home Jake,” said Amy. She looked a little worried about him. But Jake refused to get back into the car. They drove off to question Jake’s landlord. For a few minutes neither of then said anything. But Rosa could feel her curiosity bubble up. Something had started to happen again between her sister and Jake now that they were both single for the first time in over a year. Not that this case had been overtly flirty but there was an underlining sexual tension like in all of their interactions.</p>
<p>“So, what’s the deal with you and Jake?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? We’re co-workers and friends,” said Amy staring straight ahead.</p>
<p>“No, Jake and I are co-workers and friends. You and Jake are something else.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I really like him but dating a cop seems like a bad idea. Things could get weird,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Or they could be awesome. You won’t know until you try. Don’t shut yourself off to the possibility of love because you’re scared,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“How is it going with Andre?” asked Amy. She wasn’t even trying to find a nice transition. Rosa let it slide, for now.</p>
<p>“Things are going great. I said I love you at Gina’s mom’s wedding.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god Rosa! You did? That’s big,” said Amy.</p>
<p>“Oh my god chill. It’s not that big of a deal,” said Rosa in her flattest voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is!” said Amy.</p>
<p>They argued for a while about how big a deal saying ‘I love you’ for the first time was while carrying on the investigation. After a few hours of investigating Jake’s case Amy started to worry because they hadn’t had any more annoying interruptions from Jake. Truth be told Rosa felt that his absence was noteworthy. It was so unlike Jake. It had been almost five hours. They needed a fresh look at the evidence. So, they looked at the selfies that Jake took and saw the same ice cream truck. That was the lead they needed to find Jake. The cherry on top they got to be the heroes.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This weeks episode is 219 Sabotage written by Brian Reich. Thank you for reading as always. <br/>be kind to yourself and others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the one where Rosa just wants to see Lorelai happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took so long. But we come to the end of season two in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right before Rosa started the sixth grade her Kevin and Ray decided that it was time for her to have her own room. Rosa figures that the aspect of having her own room should excite her only she was a little scared. She would never, ever say this to anyone because it seemed lame. She wanted her own space, but she also wanted to know that Amy was there. And anyways she got to pick the new color of the room and decorate it. She figured that she could use her new room during the day but sleep in Amy’s bed when she had nightmares.</p>
<p>Painting a room was not as fun as the tv ads made it seem. Rosa had chosen to paint the room black. Neither of her parents were thrilled about her choice but they agreed to let her anyway. She painted her whole room black and then decorated it with the money she had been saving. When she finished it look rad. Amy on the other hand decorated her room to look like a grandma’s room. It was painted a “fun” salmon color and had flower pictures and a quilt on the bed. It was also the neatest room belonging to a fifth grader in the world.</p>
<p>Rosa found that she loved having her own room. She could play the music she wanted, and she no longer had a room fit for a grandma. Also, she got a place that felt like hers, not hers and Amy’s. She danced alone in her room not as a ballerina but as one would dance at a rock concert. Also, when she had an argument with Amy, she could hide in room afterward. Rosa had to remind herself of all this for the first full week of sleeping in her own room.</p>
<p>Rosa learned that was a bit scared of the dark. Amy had always had a nightlight on so their shared room had a soft glow. Only she felt that a sixth grader should not have a nightlight, so she never told anyone about her fear of the dark. She had to squeeze her eyes shut so she wouldn’t see the creepy shadows dancing on the walls which she her brain kept turning into scary man with a gun.</p>
<p>“There is no bad guy with a gun,” said Rosa to herself. She closed her eyes shut. It was only the third night she was sleeping in her own room, but she was old enough that it shouldn’t be scary. What was wrong with her? Unable to stand being awake in her too big room with weird shadows so she got out of bed. The house that she had grown up in seemed spooky. She found her way to Amy’s room.</p>
<p>She crawled into bed with Amy. Then she shook her awake and to stop her from screaming she covered Amy’s mouth with her hand.</p>
<p>“Do you want to do something rebellious?” asked Rosa. Amy looked at the clock it was just before midnight. They were going back to school in four days. The summer had been kind of shit. Amy felt something that she had hardly ever felt stir. Her rebellious side. Should she go with Rosa do whatever she was up to.</p>
<p>“What do you have in mind?” asked Amy. Rosa eyes gleamed.</p>
<p>“I thought we could organize a neighborhood game of capture the flag,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Isn’t late for that tonight?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“That’s the point,” said Rosa, rolling her eyes as if to remark on the thickness of Amy.</p>
<p>“But how do we get all of the kids out of bed and get them to agree to play,” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“Leave that to me,” said Rosa. “Do you know where all of the cool kids live?” asked Rosa. Amy did in fact know this. She went to hear desk where she pulled out a piece of paper. She drew a map for Rosa on it. Rosa took it and study it. Then she folded it and put it in her pocket. She slipped out Amy’s window into the branches of the tree waiting for her then she beckoned Amy to follow. Amy hesitated for just one moment. Than she followed Rosa out into the night.</p>
<p>Rosa could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. But the idea of a secret midnight game of capture the flag really sold itself. And soon she had gathered eight other kids. They split into two teams of five. Rosa was captain of one team and Amy the captain of the other. They set the parameters and they were off.</p>
<p>“Remember you can put your flag anywhere in your territory as long as it’s visible,” yelled Rosa as they split up. Amy and Rosa had agreed that their house was to be on the boundary line so that neither of them would have home court advantage.</p>
<p>Rosa team was made up with Jake who she remembered from the terrible beginning of the summer, Gina Jake’s best friend, and two guys that she knew from school. Amy’s team included her best friend Kylie, a girl whose mother worked with their papa who they sometimes played with, as well as two kids Rosa couldn’t place. The two teams seemed pretty evenly matched as far as Rosa could tell.</p>
<p>After hiding their flag in a place that was in “plan sight” the two teams lined up on the boarder line and the game begin. Rosa love the feeling of running in the cool night. She loved the feeling of doing something that was most definitely against the rules. She also wanted very desperately to win. She put the flag on the roof of one of her teammates’ house. Gina had volunteered her house. It was a good plan. Amy’s team might be able to see it, but it would be hard for them to get it. Rosa ordered two of her teammates to guard the flag, then she took Gina and Jake into enemy territory.</p>
<p>It was Jake the one who found the flag. Only he got reckless and lost it to Amy, who could run surprisingly fast when she wanted to be. In the end Gina quietly slip over into her territory seconds before one of Amy’s minions secured the flag for their team. As the others headed home Rosa figured that now she had a proper end to a summer that had been subpar. In a few days she would be a middle schooler, what could go wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                          </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Jake was a little bit in love with Amy. It was plain to see. So, the day after Jake had been out with detective Majors all down Rosa knew immediately that it had to do with Amy. Because getting an invite to a privet club with a password and a bartender who just makes you a drink and you love it should be a great night out. But Jake is acting so depressed. And even though Rosa tried to have a hard exterior she, like Charles, was team Peraltiago. She wanted her best friend to find love with her sister. She also thought that the pair of them were being stupid and she thought that they should start dating already.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you? You and Majors have too much fun last night at the Keychain?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“No, I did not have a good time. Turns out he didn’t want to be best buds at all. He just wanted to know if I was cool with him asking Amy out when the cased ended,” said Jake.</p>
<p> “I thought he was dating that weather girl,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“No, he dumped her because she blamed Hurricane Sandy on gay marriage. Anyways when the case ends Amy is gonna marry Detective ‘Blotter Dynamite’,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Why do you even care? You still like her?” asked Rosa. Even though she knew the answer was yes. Had been yes for a long time. Maybe if he said it out loud he would finally do something about it.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I mean, we’re friends. And things have been kind of flirty lately. Plus we had this weird romantic moment thing-y at Charles and Gina’s parents’ wedding,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Ugh, just say you still like her.” God, she had to spell it out for him.</p>
<p>“All right, fine, I still like her. Look, I’ve been thinking about asking her out for the last couple of weeks. But it’s hard. There’s so much build up now, you know?”</p>
<p>“Not really. I don’t ask people out. I just tell them where we’re going.”</p>
<p>"Great. It doesn’t really matter now because I told Dave to go for it,” said Jake. Rosa could slap him. It was like he was trying to sabotage himself.</p>
<p>“That was crazy stupid. Sorry. That was normal stupid. You should have told him to back off,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“I can’t go around telling guys not to ask Amy out because I like her and I’m too dumb to do anything about it,” said Jake. Which was true. “I can’t make a woman’s choice for her. I stand with Wendy. Did I do that right?” asked Jake.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Look, if you want to give her a real choice, you got to let her know you are an option. I think you know what you got to do,” said Rosa. Then she walked away. Or tried to.</p>
<p>“Ask her out before the case ends, right I just want to be clear. The stakes are through the roof for me on this one,” said Jake. Rosa rolled her eyes and walked away.   </p>
<p>And that should have been the end of it. Only it wasn’t because Jake and Amy were being super dense. Why on earth two people who so clearly liked each other were taking so long figure it out and just start dating was beyond Rosa. So, when Jake solved the case but failed to ask her sister out she was not surprised that she had to have yet another conversation with him about it.</p>
<p>"Why the long face?”</p>
<p>“Why’d I have to solve the case? Why couldn’t I just let those guys continue to terrorize Brooklyn until I worked up the nerve to ask Amy out?” asked Jake.</p>
<p>“You’re a good cop. Do not beat yourself up about that,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“I’m not a good cop. I’m an amazing cop. And I’ll never forgive myself. The case is over, Amy and Majors are on their way to The Keychain right now. It’s too late.”</p>
<p>“Has she done the double tuck yet? When Amy really likes a guy, she gets really nervous and tucks her hair behind both ears at the same time,” asked Rosa. Then she did something she hadn’t for a long twenty years she giggled and tucked her hair like Amy.</p>
<p>“Well I can never unsee that. But no, she has not done that yet,” said Jake.</p>
<p>“Then there is still time. Get in there and bust up her date. Show her you care, ruin her night” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“You really have an unique take on love,” said Jake.</p>
<p>Rosa had to give Jake some credit. He did mange to break into The Keychain, but he failed to effectively ruin the date. Not that it mattered because Amy wasn’t into Dave Majors like she was into Jake. But then Amy did something stupid she decided not to date cops. God both of them were so frustrating. Maybe she had to give up on Jake and Amy being together.</p>
<p>A few weeks later Rosa and Boyle were sitting in a van on an operation to catch Michael Augustine. Holt had made jake and Amy work together undercover. They were a great team and always worked well together so it was hard to tell weather or not her father knew about the feeling that were brewing or not. He could know but she kind of doubted it her father was not that in touch with feelings.</p>
<p>Not that Jake and Amy were better at feeling. They were doing a terrible job pretending that they didn’t have feelings for each other. It would almost be funny if it was not mind blowingly stupid. Meanwhile Charles was trying his hardest to get her to come with him to a bar. She was fairly sure that this had something to do with her birthday and the only reason she considers going was because she loved Andre.</p>
<p>“Who else is going to the party?” asked Rosa.</p>
<p>“Rosa, listen to me, there is no party. Just get off my doughnut already,” said Boyle in a way that made his lie so obvious</p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me, Boyle, or you’ll be eating your bone marrow through a straw,” said Rosa in her best threatening voice.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly how you’re supposed to eat marrow..” Boyle started.</p>
<p>“Charles,” said Rosa punching him. </p>
<p>“Ah! Alright! There’s a party. I can’t give you the details. All I can say is I know you, and I know you’ll have a good time.”</p>
<p>“If you knew me, you’d know I hate surprise parties, so clearly you don’t know me at all,” said Rosa. Hurt manage to seep into her voice despite her efforts. She could also see the hurt on Charles’ face. She felt a little bad. She knew that her hate for birthdays was irrational.</p>
<p>“What? We’re friends. I was building up to call you Ro-Ro one of these days,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“That will never happen. In fact, you just lost Rosa privileges. From now on you can call me Diaz or ‘hey you’.” She said pushing the knife in a little deeper.</p>
<p>“Come on Rosa,” said Charles. Rosa glared at Boyle. “Come on hey you,” said Charles with a look that almost disarmed Rosa. They set in an uncomfortable silence for a while.</p>
<p>“Sorry I punch you,” said Rosa through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“It’s okay I deserved it,” said Boyle.</p>
<p>“I give permission to call me Rosa,” murdered Rosa.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry what did you just say?” asked Boyle.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me repeat it,” said Rosa Forcefully.  </p>
<p>Just then Amy and Jake got back into the van. There was somehow even more awkwardness between them than before. Soon the reason was reviled. They had kissed and it was nothing to neither of them and Rosa totally bought it. Charles was as usual acting in a way she deemed too much but secretly agreed with 100%.   </p>
<p>Charles and Rosa followed Michael Augustine while Amy and Jake got out to get the buyer.</p>
<p>“We can’t pull him over this close to the drop site, it’ll alert the buyer. I say we follow him for a mile” said Rosa trying to get back to a more professional conversation.</p>
<p>“Copy that. How’s your papa enjoying the kindle you got him for his birthday on March 16<sup>th</sup>?” asked Charles.</p>
<p>“Dude, stop saying random facts to try to prove you know me,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m doing. I’m simply making small talk with my friend Rosa, who went skydiving once,” said Charles.</p>
<p>“Enough! I’m going to the dumb party but only because I don’t want to hurt Andre. I’m still supper mad at you,” said Rosa.</p>
<p>“Mmmm. Like how you’re still super mad at the Gilmore Girls for how the finale went down?” asked Boyle.</p>
<p>“I just want to see Lorelai happy,” said Rosa. Before realizing what, she said. She grabbed a bag of chips and throw it at Boyle. “And shut up,” she yelled. She almost showed her soft side. Boyle ducked.</p>
<p>“Ah see? I knew you so well, I knew it was co.. ah,” Rosa throw the water bottle at his face.</p>
<p>The rest of the operation went well. Jake and Amy were acting extremely strange but Rosa didn’t have much time to think about it. She had to go to the insipid party that her sweat boyfriend had planned for her. Maybe she could drag Andre into a bathroom and have sex with him and then convince him to leave the party before anyone could sing happy birthday. She hated that song.</p>
<p>Lucky for her Charles Boyle did in fact know her very well and the surprise was very nice. As she set opposite of Andre she wondered if he was the man that she would grow old with. The idea scared her. She shoved down those feeling for an unspecified date in the future. Tonight was a night to be enjoyed.       </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! thank you for getting to the end of this hot mess. Please leave feedback so I don't feel like I'm shouting into the void. This chapter is from episode 221 "Det. Dave Majors" written by Gabe Liedman &amp; Lakshmi Sundaram. Also Ep. 223 "Jonny and Dora" written by Luke Del Tredici.<br/>Be kind to yourself and others.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Welcome back! Thank you for reading. This episode comes from 201 Undercover written by Luke Del Tredici.<br/>Please leave feedback thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>